


Welcome to the Con

by Ivarsrideordie



Series: The Viking, the Lover and His Mouse [17]
Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	Welcome to the Con

The soft sounds of Alex snoring slowly woke you from a strange dream. You were being chased by aliens who took your money and wanted to give you a mutant looking dog, all the while they were screaming in this weird alarm like voice. You never understood where these crack-filled dreams came from. Sure your mind was a bit overactive and you always thought off the wall stuff, but you would have never thought of that while you were awake. You halfway opened your eyes, realizing the screeching from the aliens was just the alarm. You also realized, Alex hadn’t moved. He was still laying on top of you, sound asleep. 

‘Did we really sleep all day and night?’ You thought, trying to reach for the phone to silence the alarm. ‘Damn it!’ You stretched, trying not to disturb his peaceful sleep. Finally, you were able to get the phone, turning off the alarm. Alex must have felt you stretching because he wrapped his arms around you tighter. You sighed at the strength of his arms holding on to you. You ran your fingers through his hair, brushing away the strands covering his face. A small smile curled on your face as you admired his soft features.

“Mmpfh.” He whined softly, slowly waking up. He flung a leg over yours, pressing his hard cock against your leg.

The warm, soft skin of his cock caressed your inner thigh, just barely grazing your pussy. You lightly moaned, wishing you had time to take him this instant. Slowly he rolled his hips up and down your thigh.

“Alex, we have to get ready.” You moaned again as he pressed himself harder against your leg.

“Mus, I don’t wanna!” He whined in protest. “Let’s just lay here and fuck all day.”

“As much as I want to do that, I have things I want to do today! I need to see my husband. You know, Henry?” You quietly snickered. You could feel Alex’s eyes roll on your chest.

“Fine. We will get ready.” He huffed, squeezing you tighter yet. “Just remember what I said I would do. You are mine.” He growled and sucked a nipple in his mouth, biting down and flicking it with his tongue.

“Oh God, Alex!” You screamed a bit louder than you wanted as your back arched and instantly came.

“See. Mine.” He grunted, burying his head between your breasts. 

You wrapped your legs around his waist, feeling the warmth of his cock radiating against your pussy. You felt Alex grin against your chest as he slowly slid himself upwards. The tip of his cock was now nestled in between your drenched pussy lips. You squeezed his hips, asking him to enter you. With one fluid motion, his cock filled you. He bit down on your shoulder blade hard and sucked your skin in, knowing he had just marked you. 

Gently, he pulled out, slamming himself back into you twice. Slowly, he pulled out again, pushing himself fully into you three times. 

“Oh God! Alex!” You moaned as he did that over and over adding one thrust each time. 

“Fuck, you are so wet, so tight. You feel so good.” He whispered against your neck, his breath sweeping into your ear. “I’m so close Y/N. So close. Cum for me, please. Let daddy know you love it.” He muttered against your skin.

Your walls contracted hard around his cock, milking him into a frenzy. Your hips rolled with his now as he had just started fucking you wildly.

“Daddy! Oh, Alex! Fuck me harder! I need it! Please? Oh God, harder!” You screamed, letting yourself relax, feeling the orgasm wave through your core, to your limbs and even to the tip of your hair, or at least it felt that way. 

“Fuck! Fuck, FUCK!” He roared, as he rode out his sweet orgasmic bliss. He nuzzled his nose behind your ear, letting out a deep sigh.

“You’re going to be late.” You said with a smirk and kissed his forehead.

“I don’t care.” He groaned, knowing you were right. “Oh, by the way, I have a surprise for you. You’ll need it today.”

“What is it?” Your curiosity getting the better of you. 

“I’ll get it in a minute. Let me just lay here a bit longer.” He whispered, his lush lips brushed against your skin.

Alex sighed as you lightly scratched his back. You felt goosebumps form under your fingertips. 

“You should go shower.” You coaxed him, hoping the other cast members wouldn’t be too upset of his tardiness. 

“Mmm. No. I don’t wanna!” He protested like a toddler. 

“Alex! Go, now!” You demanded, poking his shoulder.

“You better watch out Mus. You are turning me on again.” He smirked and looked up to you. 

“Oh stop. Now go.” You said, bringing his face to yours for a kiss.

His tongue licked your bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Your tongue snaked out to massage his. You felt his body flush. You pulled back from the exquisite kiss with much hesitation. He chased your mouth wanting to taste more of you, only to be stopped by your finger. He groaned as he carefully climbed off of you and out of bed. You watched his ass as he walked away, admiring the cute little dimples he had on each cheek.

“Here.” He said, digging in his bag, pulling out a box. “Wear this today. I have another thing for you to wear but I will have to find that after the shower.” He winked and headed to shower. 

‘What the fuck is this?’ You looked at the box like it was some sort of alien from another world. ‘Are you FUCKING kidding me?!’

“Really Alex!?” You screamed, hearing him cackle from the other room.

“UGH!” The sound of frustration escaped your lips.

‘Well, let’s do this I guess.’ You read the box, sighing in protest. 

Desire by Lovehoney

Remote control knicker vibrator

‘Oh look, 8 modes, waterproof and 12 speeds. This should be fun. Oh, joy, even panties to hold it in place.’ You sighed loudly.

“Something wrong, Mus?” He cackled as he turned off the water.

“I might kill you after today is over.” You folded your arms in a huff.

“Oh, I doubt that. You’ll probably want to fuck my brains out actually.” He grinned, wrapping a towel around his waist. 

“Well, my turn for a shower. I’ll put this on after and see you from the audience.” You scowled, giving him dirty look from hell.

“Awe, now don’t be that way. I will also need you to wear this.” He said, searching in another bag, pulling out another box.

“What the fuck Alex!?” You screamed.

“Oh, don’t be like that. This one isn’t for torturing you. It’s torture for me. Look.” He beamed, handing you an earpiece. “Yours is a microphone, I will be able to hear everything you say or do.”

“And that is… Good?” You questioned with skepticism.

“Don’t worry. I’m not doing it to listen in on what you do. I want you to have fun. What I will be listening for is what this little vibrator does to you when I decide to turn it on or off. That in its self is going to be my torture. Hearing every little moan or gasp or breath you hold. So I want you to sit, or stand, it doesn’t matter to me, just so long as you are in the same room when the panel is going on.” He assured you, throwing his shirt over his head.

“Fine.” You pouted as you watched him pull his pants on and tie his hair back into a man bun. 

“And so you know, I scouted it out beforehand. No matter where you are, I will be able to pleasure you whenever and where ever I desire. Remember, you are mine.” He devilishly grinned.

“Well, this will at least be an interesting time.” You sighed as you went to the bathroom to shower.

“I love you Mus. I’ll see you soon.” Alex yelled as he was throwing on his shoes.

“I love you too, asshole.” You said, looking back at him with a smirk.

You unpacked your bathroom things, placing the shampoo and conditioner in the tub. You turned the nozzle allowing the warm rush to flow over your feet. The water was still warm from Alex’s previous shower so you popped the shower lever, releasing the raindrops from heaven to caress your soft skin. The gentle massage of the shower head relieved your tension you didn’t even know you had.

‘Where the hell is that coming from? Why am I so tense?’ You questioned yourself. You soaped up your hair, making it into weird shapes and giggling like a school girl. You grabbed the soap and washcloth, gliding it over your neck. 

“Ow! The hell?” You yelped, remembering that was the spot Alex had marked you. “Jesus.”

The water began running cold. You cranked up the hot, quickly finishing your shower. 

Since you weren’t sure exactly what to wear because of this new predicament Alex had put you in, you decided to wear a super long dress that even covered your toes. You pulled out a cute plunging lacy purple sundress adorned with embroidered butterflies. You loved this dress from the minute you saw it. You slid the silky fabric over your head, enjoying the coolness of the dress flowing down your torso and legs. Since it was such a hot day and you really hated heels anyway, you decided to wear a pair of black flip-flops. It’s not like anyone would see your feet anyway. You turned to the bed where there sat that dreaded vibrator you were supposed to wear all day today. You opened the box, pulling out the contents. Inside was one pair of panties, which were ironically purple, with tied sides. 

‘What the? This looks like a bikini bottom.’ You rolled your eyes.

You read the instructions and inspected the vibrator. You pulled out the plastic piece separating the batteries. 

‘Well, there’s no going back now.’ You sighed. 

According to the instructions, you were to put the little doodad into the flap in the crotch of the panties, then, slip them on with the knob part against your clit. You followed the instructions to a T and tied the sides tight enough so they wouldn’t slide down unexpectedly. You searched the box for the remote.

“Damn it! He took it already! Not sure what I expected really.” You muttered out loud. “God this is such an uncomfortably weird feeling.” You shifted around trying to get a feel on how to be the most comfortable with this thing on. You popped the microphone earbud in, making sure it was nice and secure.

You finally got situated, checking yourself out in the mirror and making sure everything was in place. You had already done your hair in a messy updo and threw a small amount of makeup on. You excitedly bounced on the ball of your toes and skipped out the door. It seemed like forever waiting for the elevator and even longer to get to the lobby. Alex had a car waiting to take you to the San Diego Convention Center. 

Traffic was horrible. You couldn’t believe all of the lanes they had. It had been a while since you had been to a big city like this, it had always amazed you. You enjoyed watching all of the people in the cars having their own personal fits of road rage. You wondered if that’s what you looked like when you got frustrated. The chauffeur took a detour and soon you were in front of the convention center.

‘Thank God for special guest entrances!’ You thought, bouncing up and down on the seat. The chauffeur opened your door and reached for your hand to help you out. 

“Thank you, sir.” You said with a grin. 

“You are very welcome. I must say, you look very lovely today.” He said in a flirty manner.

You blushed, sheepishly replying. “Thank you.” You felt your cheeks grow hot.

You turned to walk into the building and damned near lost your balance. BUUZZZ! 

“Fucking hell!” You screamed as the first wave of torture flowed through your core. You heard Alex giggling slightly. “Where are you, you fucker?”

“Oh, you heard that? I guess these are two way. Even better.” He whispered into the microphone.

“I swear to God if I fall because of you...” You were scolding him when BUUUZZZZ! “Fuck.” You moaned.

“That’s it baby girl. Let me hear you.” He seductively growled in your ear.

You placed your phone to your ear so you wouldn’t look like a crazy person who had just lost their marbles. “When does your panel start?” You asked.

“A few minutes. Get in here. The seats are almost taken.” His hushed voice sent chills through you. You moaned lowly at his tone. “What’s going on out there? I didn’t push anything.”

“Nothing.” You flatly replied. You didn’t want him to know even his voice was getting to you now. “I’ll be there soon.”

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

“Ummppfhhh!” You moaned, biting down hard on your lip. It was getting more intense. He was playing with the buttons, trying to find just the right one. You knew he was trying to find one that instantly made you cum. He knew he would find it. 

You made your way through the crowd to the conference room and found a seat.

‘Oh thank God the seats are cushioned.’ You sighed in relief.

You took a seat in the very back row in case you had to stand up or move. Once you were able to comfortably sit with that stupid vibrator in your panties you realized it was pressed a lot closer to your pussy than when standing. The knob that rested against your clit was putting pressure on your swelling nub. 

‘Fuck!’ You moaned softly when you moved to allow a fan to cross in front of you to get to their seat. 

“What’s going on out there? What are you doing?” Alex chimed in through the earpiece. 

You decided to mess with him a little. You let out a breathy yet shaky sigh.

“Fuck. Y/N! What’s going on?” He whispered in a panic. 

“Torturing you.” You snickered quietly.

“Oh, that’s it!” He growled, turning on the vibrator.

You yelped at the intensity of pleasure hammering against your clit. You sat straight up, pressing yourself into the seat as you tried to roll your hips in a circle without being noticed. Your breath grew heavy, you felt your orgasm building up.

“Let me cum, please Alex.” You begged, not caring anymore if anyone had seen or heard you.

“Mmm, I can’t allow that. Not right now.” Ivar growled. You whined in frustration when he turned it off.

“Oh come on Ivar.” You whimpered into your hand.

“Oh good. You realized who I am now. So you know, every time I do something like myself up there, I will press this remote thingy and watch you squirm, knowing I am causing you so much pleasure even though you are way in the back.” He said in a hushed voice.

You looked up immediately, glancing around to see if you could find him. You saw the curtain move at the side of the stage. He was watching you the whole time. ‘Great.’

Finally, an announcer came over the loudspeaker to introduce the show and give a bit of history about it. The crowd cheered loudly as the cast was announced and walked across the stage to their seats. Alex came in with a bounce in his step, waved to the crowd to drive them wild and looked you straight in the eyes with the most intense lustful look you had ever seen him have. His hand was in his pocket and then you felt it. Buuuuuuuuzzzzzzzzz!

“Oh Fuck!” You accidentally screamed, luckily no one heard you except Alex, his face turning bright red. ‘Okay, this might be fun watching him squirm.’ You slyly smirked as your eyes roll into the back of your head and you softly moan again. You felt the vibration intensify, your face growing hot. You open your eyes, seeing him still staring at you intently, and bite your bottom lip.

“Fuck.” You barely heard him mutter over the crowd. 

“Does anyone on the panel know you are doing this?” You gasped as he pressed the button to increase the speed.

He slowly shook his head, not wanting to get caught talking to himself. You could tell by the way he was sitting, he was hard as a rock and trying to hide it from Alexander and Gee. You tried to ignore the repetitive pulse on your clit. You felt yourself about to cum.

“Alex, I’m going to...” You held your breath and bit your lip hard. “C-cum-m.” You whispered breathlessly.

He covered his mouth and whispered. “Oh God, I’m sorry. I forgot it was still on.” 

It was too late. Your body was involuntarily rocking back and forth in your seat as you tried to control your limbs. He quickly turned it off and placed his hands on the table for you to see. 

He rested his head on the table, softly mumbling. “If it makes you feel any better, I came seeing you like that. I have a mess here.” He raised his head and mouthed, ‘Whoops.’ 

“Good, you deserve it. Now, pay attention.” You said, giving him a scolding look.

As always, the panel was asked questions and then the fans were able to ask a few. Alex was remarkably good about not turning on the vibrator for the rest of the interview. You saw Alex and Gee whisper back and forth as they looked in your direction. Gee smiled at you after their banter. He winked at you as well. 

‘What are they talking about?’ You wondered. It’s not like they really knew about you. Maybe he talked about you a little while he was working, but you weren’t sure. You knew Marco well because he was one of Alex’s best friends. I guess you would find out soon how many of the cast members knew all about you. 

About an hour later the interview was finally over. The crowd slowly made their way to the hall to visit the other attractions. You sat in your seat letting the fans pass by you. Once the crowd dispersed, you quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. 

‘Fuck. This line is long.’ You whined to yourself.

“What?” Alex said, scaring the shit out of you. You looked around only to remember he was in your ear. 

“I have to pee and the line is like around the building.” You sighed.

“Come back to the conference room. I’ll send someone to get you.” He quickly said and muffled directions to someone.

You ran back to the conference room and ran into an older gentleman. He was a cute grandpa looking man with thick coke-bottle glasses. 

“Uhm… Hi?” You stated in more like a question.

“Hello Miss Y/N. Alex sent me to get you. Follow me.” He curtly said, turning on the ball of his heel as he directed you to the backstage area. You passed the huge curtain, into the back area. Alex came running up to you, lifting you off your feet to twirl you around. 

You squealed in surprise. “Alex! I have to pee! I’m going to explode!”

“Right.” He responded, hooking an arm under one thigh, then the other and carried you to the bathroom with his face buried in your neck. His lips lightly kissing your sweet spot behind your ear. You let out a groan as he dug his nails into the back of your thighs.

“Ouch!” You grumbled, pulling his head back by his hair. The way he was looking at you made you shiver in excitement. 

He slammed you against the wall next to the bathroom, flinging the door wide open.

“I fucking need you now Mus. Like right now!” He growled, nipping at your neck.

“You can take me as soon as I pee, please Alex.” You whined and bounced up and down in his arms.

He dropped your legs and you ran to the toilet. Sweet, sweet relief. Alex had followed you and as soon as you sat down, he pulled your dress over your head and ripped off the panties. He unzipped his pants, presenting his dripping cock to you. 

“Suck me now!” He demanded, grabbing the back of your head bringing your lips to the tip of his cock. Pre-cum drenched your lips. The salty delight tasted good on your tongue. You looked up to him as you licked the underside of the head. His breath hitched as his cock released more of the salty fluid. 

Just as you were about to give him the best mouth fuck of his life, there was a knock on the door.

“WHAT!?” Alex screamed in frustration.

“Come on Alex, we need to be outside in five.” Alexander hollered through the door.

“FINE! GIVE ME THOSE FIVE MINUTES THEN!” His voice boomed in anger.

“Geez, okay.” Alexander sassed and walked away.

“No time for that.” He growled, pulling you up and lifting you around your thighs again. 

He slammed you against the wall hard causing you to lose your breath a bit. He hungrily sucked your bottom lip and biting it a bit. Your fingers found their way into his thick brown hair as you tugged lightly. He took your hips in his hands, lined his raging hard cock against your drenched pussy, delving deeply inside you. You hiss in unison at the wave of pleasure rolled through both of you. You pulled his head back, crashing your lips into his. Your tongue probes his mouth, licking and sucking his tongue. You tightened your legs around his waist allowing him to enter you deeper, faster. Alex fucked you in short, fast thrusts, brushing against your g-spot quickly. Your walls clenched around his swelling cock. He palmed your ass cheeks in each hand, rolling your hips into his even faster. You reached out to hold onto something above your head but there was nothing. 

Alex grunted with every quick thrust as they soon became erratic and sloppy. You felt yourself slipping as well. The mind-numbing feeling started to grow in your core, slowly spreading through your body and into your limbs.

Your toes curled as you screamed. “Alex! Fuck, yes, Alex! God, oh, oh, oh fuck! Harder!”

Alex quickened his pace as your walls milked his cock violently. His face screwed up as the sweet symphony of pleasure rocked his soul driving him to heaven. He wrapped his strong arms around your waist, hugging you tight as you both rode out your orgasmic high.

Alex grunted breathlessly. “I really needed that.” He said, gently kissing your lips. 

“Mmm. Me too.” You took in a deep breath as you sighed. “What’s next Alex?”

“You will see Mus. For now, I have to get going. I’ll see you back at the hotel. Okay?” He asked like you wouldn’t be there. But why?

“Yes, baby. I’ll see you soon.” You assured him, pecking him on the lips again as he placed you on the floor. 

“Good. I love you.” He mumbled into your neck, holding you tightly. 

“Are you okay? You are acting funny.” You asked, looking deep into his pool blue eyes. “I love you too, Alex.”

“We can talk about it later. Promise. Just be there for me. Okay?” His voice quivered. 

“Sure. You know I will be there. I’ll see you then. I’m probably going to go back there anyway. I’m pretty beat and probably smell horrible.” You sniffed into the air and waved your hand back and forth.

“You smell wonderful. Just like I like. Sweet and juicy.” He said, licking his bottom teeth and wiggling his eyebrows.

“Ugh. Go. Before you get in trouble.” A smirk twisted on your face.

Alex zipped his pants up, slid your dress over your head and pocketed the vibrator and panties. He gave you one last quick kiss before leaving to catch up with the rest of the cast.

‘What the fuck is this all about? Is he leaving me? Why does he think I will leave him?’ Your mind raced at the thoughts of whatever he needed to talk to you about. 

‘Please don’t let it be over.’ You thought, tears welling up in your eyes as you left the bathroom and made your way to the car where the chauffeur was waiting for you.


End file.
